


Distraction

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jess deserves a bonus, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Lena's girlfriend can be very, very distracting. (Lena doesn't mind).





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting, finished, in my WIPs for ages as I debated posting it haha. Hope you all like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

 

Lena felt a groan spill over her lips as her eyes slipped closed, warmth tingling its way down her neck from where Kara was nibbling below her ear.

Her fingers stilled above her keyboard, the words she was typing lost as her thoughts went fuzzy with pleasure and she leaned into the other woman's touch. Kara hummed against her skin, eliciting more goosebumps and a shiver that snuck its way right down to Lena's toes.

It was bliss and torture all at once. She should be working. She had investment reports that needed drafting, dozens of emails to return, a new R&D project to check up on in the lab. She loved L-Corp, truly she did, but it had its harder days and today was most definitely one of them. 

Kara had noticed, of course. Her unofficial girlfriend (meaning they were most definitely together but trying to keep it to themselves for various reasons) had stopped by with one of those breathtaking smiles on her face and a takeout bag from Lena's favorite restaurant across town.

"Jess outed you," she explained with a shrug when Lena raised a curious eyebrow. She should have known, really. Jess had been frowning at her all day, commenting more than once on her overloaded schedule and especially so when her boss worked right through her lunch hour. 

It looked like the other woman had called in reinforcements. 

Not that Lena minded.

Because the second Kara entered the room, she felt a smile, her first genuine one of the day, spread across her face. Her shoulders loosened and she gladly left her desk to help Kara unload a spread of food over the coffee table. 

Unfortunately, the reprieve didn't last long. She had barely taken two bites of her kale salad before her phone was ringing. The fact that it was her personal line meant that it was important, and Lena groaned but left the couch and the comfort of Kara's company to see to the interruption. 

Indeed, it was one of the new investors, a young entrepreneur who was supporting L-Corp's latest R&D effort into sustainable energy. He was asking after his investment report; the one she hadn't managed to finish yet. And, just like that, the tension crept back into her shoulders and she was switching her laptop back on before she had even finished apologizing for the delay.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. I'll just be a minute," she promised, chewing on her bottom lip as she typed. 

She barely heard the other woman get up, much less cross the room. But a moment later, a pair of strong hands were resting on her shoulders, warm even through the jacket she was wearing. She shifted in her seat but tried to keep her eyes on the screen before her. The sooner she got this finished, the sooner she could enjoy the way Kara's thumbs were drawing little patterns into the back of her neck. 

That plan faltered just a bit when Kara moved to slip her jacket off. She didn't argue, merely dropped her arms and leaned forward so Kara could help the fabric off her shoulders and, well, it was actually nicer without the extra layer on, she decided. 

It had nothing to do with the way the room suddenly felt hotter as Kara started tracing her fingertips over the bare skin that her blouse revealed. Nothing at all. 

But then fingertips had turned into lips, into Kara pressing little kisses up the length of her neck and Lena was sure she was only typing nonsense at this point because _God_ , but that felt good. 

She surrendered the moment Kara reached her ear. The woman knew her too well, knew just where to drag her teeth and her tongue to turn Lena Luthor into a quivering mess. And she was, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she tilted her head to give Kara better access. 

Her hands still hovered over her keyboard, but the entirety of her attention was on the woman behind her, on the fluttery feeling in her stomach and the indisputable warmth pooling between her legs.

"Kara..." she whimpered, her hands moving to grip the arms of her chair when her girlfriend nuzzled the spot where her neck met her shoulder, her only warning before her teeth sunk into her skin. 

The needy little cry she let out echoed throughout her office. 

"Yes, darling?" Kara hummed, her tongue flicking over the mark she'd just left on Lena's skin.

Lena forgot what she had been about to say.

Instead, she twisted her chair around, taking the smallest of moments to appreciate the fact that Kara's cheeks were as flushed as hers, her eyes every bit as dark, before she yanked the other woman down for a kiss. 

It was a desperate, messy thing. All tongue and teeth and _need_. Kara groaned into her mouth, met every stroke of her tongue and buried her hands in Lena's hair to keep her there. 

They parted only to draw breath, both of their chests heaving and lips bruised. Lena could feel her heart pounding, could feel the gentle hands cradling her jaw, and nothing existed in that moment except Kara.

"Finally," Kara grinned against her mouth. 

"Tease," Lena accused softly, proudly, as she pressed a gentler kiss against the corner of Kara's mouth. 

Kara lifted her chin, something dark and utterly gorgeous in her blue eyes as she smiled. "It's only teasing if I don't finish what I started."

The words sent a shiver down Lena's spine, hot and urgent as her desire returned in full force. She got to her feet slowly, keeping Kara's gaze all the while as she stepped backwards until her backside hit her desk. Then she reached behind her and closed her laptop, shoving the slim case aside before settling herself on the desk in its place.

"And do you intend to?" she asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on her mouth that Kara mirrored a moment later. Before she sank to her knees.

Lena did end up emailing her investor that evening, investment report completed and attached as promised. But she did it with her feet stretched lazily on the couch, a languid smile on her face and a tousled blonde snoozing happily in her lap. And she didn't regret a thing.


End file.
